The present invention relates to a novel perfume bottle structure which achieves a decorative effect and can be firmly freely placed at desired places.
A conventional perfume bottle has monotonous pattern without any decorative effect. Moreover, after a period of use and the perfume contained in the perfume bottle is exhausted, it is impossible to open the perfume bottle for replacing the perfume. Under such circumstance, the entire perfume bottle will lose its function and must be discarded. This leads to waste of resource.